Love and friendship
by AdityaS
Summary: Two officers join cid, find out who they are and if one of them is in trouble how would the others help that one to get out of trouble. CHAPTER 2 &3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

All officers in CID bureau were working when acp entered and searched for Abhijit and Daya

Officers: Good morning sir

Acp: Good morning. Rajat; Abhijit aur Daya kaha hai

Rajat: Sir woh record room mai file arrange kar rahe hai

Acp: thik hai jab voh aajaye toh unhe mere cabin mai bejna

Rajat: ok sir

After sometimes duo enters

Rajat: Sir acp sir ne ap dono ko bulaya hai

Duo: Thank you Rajat

Duo enters in cabin with permission of acp sir

Acp: aagaye tum dono chalo bahar muze sabse kuch kehna hai

Abhi: kya sir

Acp: pehle bahar chalo

Daya: thik hai sir ( and they come out)

Acp: Suno muze kabar mili do officers join kar rahe hai aur voh dono ek do ghante mai aagayage

Abhi: sir unka naam pata hai aapko

Acp: Ha Abhijit par ladka aur ladki join kar rahe hai, muze sirf ladke ka pata hai

Freedy: kon sir

Acp: tumhara partner aur usko promotion bhi mili hai. Voh ab senior ins. hai

Abhi: freedy ka partner (thinking) matlab vivek aa raha hai aur voh senior ins ban gaya ye toh bahut achi baat hai sir

Freedy: fir toh mai usse party lunga (seeing all glaring him) sorry sir

Acp: Are freedy sorry ki kya baat hai. Party toh jarur lenge usse

After 1 to 2 hour passed

Vivek: senior ins. Vivek reporting on duty sir

All see towards the door

Abhi: welcome vivek

Vivek: thank you sir

Abhi: abhi freedy ko party chaiye tumhare promotion ki kab doge

Freedy: nai sir mai toh mazak kar raha tha. Vaise vivek tuze dusre officer ka pata hai kon hai voh

Vivek:(seeing towards daya) yes sir

Abhi: kon hai bhai hume bhi toh batao acp sir ko toh pata nahi hai

Vivek: sir voh...

Rajat: are batao bhi aur tum baar baar daya sir ko kyu dekh rahe hoaur voh aai kyun nahi

Vivek: kuch nai sir. Voh kal se aayegi aur mere sath hi raheti hai. Voh todha dar rahi thi toh mene usko kaha kal se join kar sakti hai voh

Abhi: kon hai voh aur dar kyun rahi hai

Vivek: sir aapse dubara milnese kas tor pe daya sir se

Acp: kyun vivek aur voh tumhara sath kyun raheti hai

Vivek: sir voh mumbai aane mai hi dar rahi thi isliye mai usko mere ghar legaya tha aur uska naam (looking towards all) Shreya hai

Daya: vahi joh cid chod gayi thi shaadi ke time

Vivek: yes sir par uski shaadi nahi hui voh time kyunki usko pata chal gaya tha ki siddhart ek drug dealer hai isliye usne delhi cid join ki jaha mai tha aur mene uski madat ki usko pakad ne mai ab siddhart delhi cid jail mai hai apne parivaar ke sath kyunki uska parivaar bhi isme shamil tha.

Purvi: par vivek shreya ya aane se kyun dar rahi thi i mean mumbai mai

Sachin: aur voh tumhare sath kyun rahe rahi hai apne parents ke sath kyun nai

Vivek: kyun ki voh apne parents ko bhi iska zimmedar samazti hai isliye mai usko apne ghar legaya

Abhi: par tum ye kehne ke vakt daya ko kyun dekh rahe the

Vivek: sir kyunki aj bhi voh daya sir se pyaar karti hai

Abhi: dekh daya pichli baar jaise abh der mat kar aur usko kudh bata de apne dil ki baat aur pichi vakt jaise muze messanger mat bana

Daya: ok boss

Vivek: nai sir abhi nai todhe mahine baad abhi voh akeli rahana chati hai. Usne isliye apne parents se bhi relation toda hai

Sachin: nai vivek voh akeli nahi hai mai uska bhai bankar uske sath dunga har vakt uska saat dunga

Vivek: ok sir

Acp: abhi ye sab chodo aur kaam pe lag jao vivek chalo mai tumhe tumhara kaam samzata hu

Vivek: yes sir

Till evening no case was reported so everyone leaves

In parking abhi, daya and purvi meets vivek

Purvi: Vivek mai, bhai aur dada shreya se milna chate hai

Vivek: thik hai chalo par usko mat batana ki mene aap sabko bataya hai agar voh puche toh sirf yahi batana ki mene sirf itna kaha aap sabse ki voh nai officer hai kyunki acp sir ko pata nai tha

Abhi: thik hai vivek chalo

Sachin: ruko vivek muze bhi milna hai shreya se aur aj mai tumhare sath rahunga

Vivek: ok sir chaliye

All goes to vivek's house

Vivek rangs the bell and shreya opens the door and sees there vivek along with abhi, daya, sachin and purvi

Shreya: aao vivek

And shreya goes to kitchen and grabs water for all of them

Vivek: are shreya sachin sir ko tumhe apni behen banana hai aur tu bhi us vakt bol rahi thi ki kash tera ek bhai hota joh tera sath deta

Shreya: tune inlogo se voh sab kehdiya

Sachin: ha shreya aur agar tum chao toh mai tumhara bhai ban jaunga vaise mene tumhe apni behen manliya hai

Shreya: thik hai sir aj se mai aapki behen

Sachin: agar tum muze bhai manti ho toh bhai bulaya karo

Shreya: ok bhai toh aj yahi teriye

Sachin: ok gudiya vaise bhi aj mai yahi rehene vala tha

And after all done dinner and abhi, daya and purvi leaves and shreya shows sachin his room

During showing his room,

Shreya: vaise bhai mai hamesha aapke sath rahu

Sachin: ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai tu hamesha mere sath rahe sakti hai

Shreya (giving tight hug to sachin): thank you bhai and good night

Sachin (hugging her back): thank you ki koi baat nai hai kyunki tuzme muze meri behen hi dikti hai joh 18 saal pehle kho gayi thi. Good night

And shreya left from there, vivek is already in room ready to sleep

After shreya left,

Sachin ( murmuring in sleep): kash tum vahi ho joh 18 saal pehle kho gayi thi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Next day

In Vivek's house

Shreya is preparing breakfast

Sachin: Good morning gudiya

Shreya: good morning bhai, vivek nai uta abhi tak

Vivek ( yawning): good morning shreya

Shreya: good morning vivek ab uth jao bureau bhi jana hai

Vivek: bureau tu toh kal dar rahi thi aur aj bureau

Shreya: ha toh kal raat mai sabse mil bhi li toh jaldi fresh ho jau bureau bhi jana hai aur bhai aap bhi fresh ho jau aj jaldi niklege phir raste mai aap ghar jakar ready hona

Sachin: thik hai gudiya

After getting ready and taking breakfast all gone towards their car and made their way towards sachin's home

After Sachin got ready they are now on way to bureau Sachin on driving wheel, vivek on passenger seat and shreya on back seat

Vivek(looking from rear mirror): kya hua shreya nervous lag rahi hai

Shreya: ha kal toh mai sirf bhai, abhi sir, daya sir aur purvi se mili baki sabi log

Sachin: koi baat nai gudiya mai hu na

And with this talks they reached bureau

At bureau parking they met with abhi, daya and purvi

Vivek: good morning sir and purvi

Duo and purvi: good morning vivek and sachin/ sachin sir

Sachin: good morning

Purvi: sir shreya kaha hai

Sachin: mere piche chupke kadhi hai. Gudiya bahar aao

Shreya: nai bhai muze dar lag raha hai

Sachin (while pulling her out): kya din bhar mere piche chup ke kadhi rahegi

Shreya: nai bhai mai aai bahar. Good morning sir and purvi

Duo and purvi: good morning

Abhi: aur shreya bureau mai Sachin ko sir bulana bhai nai samzi

Shreya: thik hai sir

And all enters bureau

Pankaj (happy to see shreya): Hii shreya

Shreya: Hi Pankaj

Pankaj: pata hai mai tumko dekhke kitna kuch hu

Nikhil: aur mai bhi shreya

Officers: aur hum bhi

Duo, purvi, sachin and vivek: hum bhi hai ya per ya sirf shreya ko dekh ke kushi hui

All officers: nai nai sir aisi koi baat nai hai

Acp: kya tum pancho ko shreya se jalan hui

Duo, purvi, sachin and vivek: nai sir hum sirf mazak kar rahe the

Acp: are mai bhi mazak kar raha tha

Vivek and Sachin: dekha shreya tum bekar mai dar rahi thi

Shreya: dekh liya

Acp: chalo sab kaam mai lag jao aur shreya tum mere sath aao

Shreya: yes sir

Inside the cabin

Acp: toh shreya kaisa laga vapas aakar

Shreya: bahut acha sir

Acp: acha ye lo tumhara promotion letter ab tum bhi senior ins. ho tumne delhi mai ek badhe gang ko pakda isliye ye letter sidha HQ se aaya hai

Shreya: yes sir. Vaise sir mene suna freedy sir ko party chaiye rha vivek ki promotion ki kushi mai

Acp: sahi suna tha par baad mai etna dar gaya ki party nai chaiye bolna chalu kiya

Shreya: toh sir unko prty mai dungi mere aur vivek ki promotion ki kushi mai

Acp: thik hai beta

And shreya comes out of cabin and goes to freedy's desk

Shreya: freedy sir mene suna aapko party chaiye thi kal

Freedy: ha shreya par abhi sir ki vajah se meri bolti band hui

Shreya: koi baat nai sir aapko double party mai dungi vivek aur mere promotion ki kushi mai

Freedy: par tum senior ins. kab bani

Shreya (showing him envelope in her hand): abhi abhi sir

Freedy: Oo thank you shreya toh party tum dogi

Shreya: ha sir

Freedy: vaise congrats shreya

Shreya: thank you sir

All officers ( as listen to all their conversation): congrats shreya

Shreya: thank you all

Pankaj: vaise tum party kab aur kaha dogi

Shreya: jaha tum chao vaha par

Pankaj: muze toh abhi party chaiye idhar hi

Shreya: thik hai chalo

Pankaj: kaha pe

Shreya: canteen mai

Pankaj: ha chalo (gone outside running)

Shreya: abhi bhi pagal hai, chalo ap log bhi

Officers: ha chalo

Vivek: vaise shreya party mai tu pankaj ko canteen ka khana khilaygi

Shreya: nai rey vivek tu chal mere saat aur aap log canteen mai intezaar kijiye

After all gone

Shreya: tuze yaad hai jab bhai change karne gay they toh muze yaad tha freedy sir ko promotion party chaiye isliye samne hotel se le aai thi

Vivek(while removing all lunch boxes): tu toh great hai

Sachin( from backside): voh toh hogi aakir behen kiski hai

Vivek: sir aap

Sachin: ha tum logo ki help karne aagaya ab chalo

In canteen

Pankaj: thank you shreya

Freedy: ha shreya thank you so much varna abhi sir se dar kar aj bhi muze party nasib nai hoti

Abhi (while glaring): kya matlab

Freedy: kuch nai sir

And they enjoyed party with much masti-mazak

Later all gone home as no case were reported

In evening shreya mom and dad comes to vivek's house

s.m for shreya mom and s.d for shreya dad

S.m: shreya beta hume maaf kar do aur ghar chalo

Shreya: nai bilkul nai

S.d: shreya mana humne tume 18 saal pehle adopt kiya kyunki tum kho gai iski saza ab mat do hume

Sachin:(he is staying today also as he promised shreya) iska matlab aap shreya ke asli parents nai hai

S.m: nai beta ye jab hume mili tab ye 5 saal ki thi isko humne tab bataya jab ye 8 saal ki hui

Vivek: toh aapne police report kyun nai likvayi

S.m: likvayi thi beta kyuki isko iske maa, baap aur bhai tab yaad the par kuch bana nai isliye humne ise adopt kiya

Sachin: bhai matlab shreya ka bhai bhi hai

S.d: ha isko toh yaad nai par muze abhi tak yaad hai koi sachin malothra hai iska bhai

Sachin: aur shreya ke asli parents ka naam pata hai aapko

S.d: ha beta iske maa ka naam tha nisha malothra aur papa ka naam arvind malothra

Sachin (shocked): nisha malothra aur arvind malothra yani shreya meri behen hai joh kho gayi. Ek baat bataye shreya apko imagica mai mili thi kya

S.m: ha beta. Kayi tum voh sachin malothra toh nai

Sachin: ha aunty mai sachin malothra hu

S.d: toh shreya tumhari behen hai

Sachin: suna gudiya tu sachme meri behen hai

Shreya: par bhai 18 saal bit gaye hai ek baar dna test karna chaiye

Vivek: thik hai shreya kal tu aur sachin sir forensic lab jakar test karva le

And shreya parents left from there and all went to sleep

Shreya: bhai kya mai aapke sath so jao

Sachin: ha gudiya par hua kya

Shreya: bhai dar lag raha hai agar mai sachme aapki behen hui toh

Sachin: darna chod aur soja

And sachin makes shreya sleeps and himself sleeps, waiting for tomorrow as life can change from tomorrow for shreya and sachin who is now sleeping peacefully in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next day in cid bureau

Vivek: shreya tum aur sachin sir forensic lab jakar aao

Shreya: thik hai chalo bhai

Sachin: chal gudiya

And they left to forensic lab

Abhi (to vivek): ye log forensic lab kyu gaye hai

Vivek: sir voh kal shaam ko shreya ke parents aaye aur and he explains the whole story

Daya: toh voh dna test ke liye gaye hai

In forensic lab

Dr sal.: kya baat hai sachin shreya tum dono yaha

Sachin: ha voh sir kal he explains the full to dr sal. isliye shreya chahti hai ek bar dna test ho gaye

Dr sal.: thik hai tarika dono ka dna lelo

Dr Tarika: yes sir aao shreya aur sachin

After taking blood and saliva samples of both

Dr Tarika: sir leliya ab tum dono canteen se kuch kha kar bureau jana

Sachin/Shreya: thik hai tarika

Dr sal.: aur shaam ko report aagayegi

Sachin/Shreya: thank you sir

After eating something both on way to bureau

Sachin: ab thik gudiya

Shreya: ha bhai

Vivek: ho gaya aur kuch khaya na

Shreya: ha vivek

Daya: Sachin zara idhar aana

Sachin: yes sir

Daya: dekho tum shreya ko behen mante ho aur abhi todhi der mai sayad sabit bhi ho gaye ga ki voh sach me tumhari behen hai ya nahi. Par abhi ke liye ye bata sakte ho use kya pasand hai kya nahi

Sachin: kyun sir

Daya: are usko propose karna hai isliye, uski pasand se kiya toh voh kush hogi

Sachin: wow sir aap kab karenge propose

Daya: chup raho voh sun legi

Sachin: sorry sir. Ha toh usko candle light dinner pasand hai aur beach pe tehelna aur bachon ke sath masti karna

Daya: thank you so much sachin. Aur mai usko bahut jaldi propose karunga

Abhi: thank you kis baat pe bhai

Daya: kuch nai abhi

And he ran away

Abhi: isko kya hua

Sachin: kuch nai sir, daya sir shreya ko propose karne ke liye muze shreya ki pasand puch rahe the

Abhi: vah kya baat hai fir toh mai bhi tarika ko bahut jald propose karunga ab

Sachin: ha sir ab muze aur shreya ko forensic lab jana hai

Abhi: are ruko bhai hum sab bhi aa rahe hai

Sachin: thik hai sir chalo gudiya

Daya: are mai bhi aa raha hu (murmuring) isi bahane pata chalega ki tum sachme mere sale ho ya nai

In forensic lab

Dr sal.: aao tum log reports lene gai hai tarika aati hi hogi

Dr Tarika: sir ye le reports

Abhi: reports ki kya zaroorat ap aise hi bataye tarikajee

Dr Tarika: Abhi ye sachin aur shreya sachme bhai behen hai joh 18 saal pehele kho gaye the

Freedy: par ap dono kho kaise gaye the

Sachin: freedy hum dono nai sirf shreya kyunki tab humhara parivaar shreya ke kehne par imagica gaye. Tab ye kuch 5-6 saal ki thi aur mai 10 saal ka hum log imagica gumkar nikal hi rahe the fir pata nai kab shreya mera hath se choodakar bagh gai. 2-3 saal na milne par maa papa ki mout hui aur phir mai akela ho gaya

Freedy: tum kidar gai thi shreya (turning back to see no one) are ye ka gai

Sachin: bahar baiti hogi bachpan ki tarah merese naraz hokar. Par usko kuch mat pucho freedy kyunki use kuch yaad nai hai

And they come outside to see shreya actually there sitting like small lost kid

Sachin: gudiya

No response

Sachin: gudiya sorry

Shreya: bhai aap kyun sorry bol rahe hai galti toh meri thi me aapka hath chodkar baghgai

Sachin: tuze sab yaad hai kya

Shreya: nai bhai sirf inta ki konsi toh jagah mai, mai kisika hath chudakar bagh rahi hu pata nai kyun lekin ye sab muze sapne aate the

Sachin: isliye tu mere saat soti hai raat ko ab chal ut

Shreya: ha bhai ye sab tabse aa rahe hai jab mene aur vivek ne siddhart aur uske parivaar ko pakda

Sachin: chal koi nai ab ghar chal

Shreya: chalo bhai

Vivek: ab konse ghar shreya mere ya sachin sir ke kyunki tum dono ne promise kiya hai ki kahi bhi kabhi bhi ek saat rahoge

Shreya: ofcourse bhai ke ghar

Vivek: thik hai tum dono jao mai tumhara saaman pack karke bej dunga

Shreya: thank you chale bhai

Sachin: ha chalo bye everyone

All: bye sachin shreya

Abhi: acha hua shreya ko uska bhai milgaya aur sachin ko uski behen

Daya: ha boss

 **Next on dareya moments**


End file.
